Origin of Nega Ben Part 4
Ben finally learns the secrets of the watch, Grandpa Max, and finally meets his new mentor Vilgax. Plot: Vilgax's ship. Vilgax: The boy and his lackey are on the run now. I think it is time that I make my presence known to young Ben and bring him under my thrall. Lackeys! Drone: Yes, my lord. Vilgax: Set a course for Earth. Drone: At once. So then Vilgax heads for Earth now, but back on the planet, Ben and Kevin must evade the police at all cost. Nega Kevin: So where should we go? Back to your hideout? Nega Ben: No! Gwen more than likely told the cops about it so that will be the first place they'd look. There has to be somewhere we can go to lay low for a while until the heat is off. Nega Kevin: I may know a place. Nega Ben: Where? Nega Kevin: Turn here and go into that old tunnel. It's an old railway system that's been abandoned for years. Ben lands there then he reverts back to his human form. Nega Ben: You live here by yourself? Nega Kevin: Yup. No parents, no nothin' to bother me. Nega Ben: Nice. But we can't stay here forever. The cops and my dweeby cousin Gwen will come looking for us. Nega Kevin: Won't be too hard for you, dude, you killed those cops when we got out of that squad car. Nega Ben: I did didn't I? Nega Kevin: Was it hard? Nega Ben: Not in the least. It was fun. Nega Kevin: Dude, you're crazy. I like that. Nega Ben: I can tell you and I are going to be best friends for life. Nega Kevin: All the way. Ben and Kevin may be in the clear for now, but soon Gwen and Max both realize they have to find Ben and Kevin then stop them. Gwen: I told you, grandpa! I told you that Ben was a freak and now he's a criminal. Max: Gwen, enough! I can't believe Ben would do such a thing. Gwen: I can. Max: That's your problem, Gwen. All you ever did was pick on Ben and put him down. He's been getting that ever since he can remember and now I'm going to save him from himself. Gwen: By doing what? Max: That thing on his wrist, Gwen. It's called the Omnitrix and ever since I heard about those so called monsters, I always suspected it. Gwen: Grandpa, what are you talking about? Max: Those so called monsters that Ben was able to turn in to aren't monsters, they're aliens. Gwen: You're joking? Max: No I am not. Gwen: How would you know any of this, grandpa? Max: Let's just say I wasn't a normal plumber before I retired. Now come on, I have some gear in the Rustbucket that can track Ben's Omnitrix. Then we can catch him and find a way to get if off of him. Gwen: Then let's go. Max: Right. Back on Vilgax's ship. Drone: My lord, I believe that I have found the last known location of the Omnitrix. Vilgax: Good. Trace all possible outcomes of escape! With the alien choices he has there is a chance he could be on the other side of the world by now! Drone: Yes, my lord. Back on Earth though in Kevin's hideout now. Nega Ben: I'm still bummed that we didn't get the gold. Darn Gwen and her ruining my fun. Nega Kevin: Too bad indeed, but hey I got another idea to swipe some gold. Nega Ben: What? Nega Kevin: This will be the crime of the century, my friend. Nega Ben: Explain. Nega Kevin: Fort Knox. Nega Ben: Fort Knox? Nega Kevin: Yes. We can really test our powers and take every last piece of gold in that dump. Nega Ben: We would and we will. With our combined powers no one could stop us and we'll be richer than all the kings and computer geeks combined. Nega Kevin: Let's go then. I want my dang gold! Nega Ben: So do I! So then Kevin and Ben tend to head to Fort Knox at once, but soon Gwen demands more answers from Max. Gwen: So the plumbers you worked for were space cops? Max: Sort of. We monitored alien activity on Earth and made sure that it never spread nor people ever found out about it. Gwen: That's crazy, grandpa. You're crazy. Max: It's true. I have some old Plumber equipment that can track Ben and stop him from doing anymore damage. Plus after I retired I decided to hang onto something in case I may need to use it ever again. He shows Gwen something which Max calls a Null Void Projector. Max: This will send Kevin and Ben to another dimension we call the Null Void. I just hope I won't need to use it. Let's go, Gwen. We need to find Ben and Kevin now. Ben and Kevin race to Fort Knox with Ben as the dinosaur creature form. However he then transforms into his ghost form to penetrate the exterior. He phase through the wall, takes town what guards are present, then unlocks the main entrance for Kevin. Nega Ben: Load up, buddy. Nega Kevin: I will. Ben transforms into his four armed form to gather the gold with its limitless strength, while Kevin load some up on a forklift. Nega Ben: So much gold, Kevin. So much that I won't know what to do with it. Max: You're not doing anything with it, Ben. Nega Ben: Grandpa?! How did you find me? Max: That thing on your wrist. I managed to track its signal and I'm here to stop you from committing a big mistake. Nega Ben: That's rich, grandpa. I don't remember you ever being this close to me before. You thought like the rest of my family and everyone else! I'm a weird kid that everyone is afraid of! Now I have power and I'll give you something to be afraid of! Kevin! Nega Kevin: Yeah! Nega Ben: Kill them both! Nega Kevin: Dude, they're your family. Nega Ben: What family? You're my only family. Nega Kevin: Can't argue with logic like that. Kevin sees a loose wire and begins to absorb the raw energy it holds in order to do what Ben commanded. He then attacks Max, but Max uses the Null Void gun against Kevin to trap him in the Null Void. Ben believes that Kevin has been destroyed by it though. Nega Ben: Kevin...NO! You destroyed him! Now I am going to do the same to you! Ben transforms into the diamond creature form to do as he wishes, but he is stopped. Vilgax: As much as I would like to see Max Tennyson destroyed, Ben, I have a much better prize in store for you. Vilgax approaches Ben. Max: Vilgax! Vilgax: Hello, Tennyson. Nega Ben: You know this guy, grandpa? Vilgax: He does indeed, boy and much more. For starters, he knows what that device on your wrist is called. Nega Ben: what? Vilgax: Tell him, Tennyson! He deserves the truth. Max: It's called the Omnitrix, Ben and those creatures you turn in to are aliens. Nega Ben: What?! You knew all along! How! Why? Vilgax: He is a Plumber, Ben. They monitored all alien activity on this sad little planet and your grandfather was the best they had. He thwarted my plans time after time. Then look what he did to your friend, he killed him! Max: Ben, I didn't... Ben rushes to ram Max then to pin him against the wall of Fort Knox. Nega Ben: Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now. Vilgax: Because I have a proposition, Ben. Nega Ben: I'm listening. Vilgax: Your Omnitrix has great power and you aren't even using it to its full potential. Simple thievery is child's play. When you can use it to conquer worlds and enslave entire races! Nega Ben: Conquer worlds and enslave other races? Max: Don't listen to him, Ben! Nega Ben: Quiet! Go on, Vilgax. Vilgax: Come with me to be my apprentice and I can help you unlock the full secrets of the Omnitrix and you can rule at my side. Be the warlord you were born to be, Ben! Join me! Nega Ben: Money vs. conquering other worlds....I think I choose power. Ben tosses Max to the ground then reverts back to his human form. Nega Ben: I'm ready. Vilgax: Excellent. Max: Ben please don't go. Nega Ben: Stow it, grandpa. The next time you see me, I am going to be a king! Let's go, Vilgax. Vilgax: At once, my apprentice. Vilgax and Ben are teleported to Vilgax's ship and Max is left in tears as his own grandson has joined forces with his arch enemy. TO BE CONTINUED... Characters: *Ben Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Max Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Vilgax Aliens Used: *Stinkfly *XLR8 *Ghostfreak *Fourarms *Diamondhead Category:Gothamcity1992 Category:Miniseries Category:Dimension 3